¿quien eres tu?
by AleAbadeer
Summary: marceline tiene mas de mil años de edad y no solo tiene a su padre entren y lean :D
1. ¿quien eres tu?

_Adventure Time y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward, esta obra es sin fines de lucro_

¿QUIEN ERES TU?  
Un día tranquilo en la tierra de ooo finn paseaba con su novia la princesa flama hasta que escucharon un grito de dolor finn automáticamente respondió al grito y se encontró con una sorpresa era marceline que se quemaba con el sol.

-¡marceline!-dijo finn corriendo hacia ella para llevarla hacia la sombra de un árbol

.¿Marcelina?-dijo la princesa flama extrañada

-¡es marceline!- dijo marceline ya protegida por la sombra de un árbol aun recuperarse de las quemaduras

Finn mira extrañado a la princesa flama jamás la había visto con tanta curiosidad. Marceline ya recuperada miro con una mirada rara a la princesa flama

-¿y tu que me ves te gusto o algo así?-dijo marceline

-¡marceline!-dijo finn-es mi novia-dijo sonrojado

-marceline- dijo la princesa flama con curiosidad ella ya habia escuchado ese nombre antes pero en donde

-si lenta princesa-dijo marceline en tono burlón-pff todas la princesas son iguales-

La princesa enojada saco flamas de los ojos por las manos y el resto de sus extremidades después empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego a marceline

-aahh-bosteso marceline-me gusta tu estilo niña pero tengo mas de mil años de edad la verdad no eres nada comparada conmigo jajaja-

-como esque no te hago daño-dijo la princesa

-¿si como?- dijo finn

Marceline simplemente se echo a carcajear mientras veía las caras de los dos niños

-adiós finn te veo mañana con jade en mi casa si quieres lleva a tu noviecita-dijo marceline mientras se retiraba volando

-adiós marcy-dijo finn

Al día siguiente finn no podía dormir ¿Cómo esque marceline evito las bolas de fuego? ¿me podrá ayudar a que mi novia ya no me lastime?

-finn hermanito que tanto paso ayer que la princesa estaba muy seria-dijo jade

-nada solo nos encontramos a marceline- dijo finn-desde que dije su nombre se puso seria-

Mm que raro bueno hablando de marceline vamos con ella- dijo jake abriendo la puerta

Finn la princesa flama y jake iban camino a la casa de marceline cuando de repente

Llegaron a la casa de marceline justo cuando iban a tocar la puerta escucharon que marceline entonaba su bajo listo para tocar una cancion- te conoci a se un tiempo y tu no me recuerdas te conoci hace un tiempo y hoy regresas conoci a tu padre y tu padre al mio familares somos y tu no lo sabes oh si que no lo sabes….

Hasta aquí el capi de hoy jaja si es el primero que hago y no tengo experiencia asi que les pido perdon por lo feo que este jaja


	2. adios dulce hogar

Bueno primero que nada no lo iva a continuar pero estoy aquí por que me entere que aunque sea a pocas personas le interes pero bueno aquí esta.

Que le hisite a mi hogar!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso la princesa flama ni finn ni jake le dieron importancia y procedieron a tocar la puerta enseguida marceline abrio la puerta.

-llegaron-dijo marceline- crei que jamas llegarian-

-ola marcy-dijeron finn y jake al mismo tiempo

La princesa flama no dijo ni una palabra ya que todavía no le importaba para nada marceline.

Estaban viendo la película cuando cuando el protagonista entro al baño de la mujer.

-mira finn como cuando viste a marceline desnu…-fue interrumpido jake con un grito de finn

-¡JAKE!- le grito finn

-¡QUE VISTE QUE COSA!-dijo marceline poniendose roja de la pena y del enojo

Enseguida marceline se la lanso a finn para golpearlo pero jake tomo uno de sus pies lo que hiso que marceline cayera justo ensima de finn robandole un beso accidental.

Justo en ese momento llegava la princesa flama que salio a la cocina con palomitas que le arrojo a jake.

Era un momento de tencion marceline roja finn preocupado la princesa flama explotando el llamas (literalmente) y jake comiendo palomitas.

La princesa flama empeso a explotar en llamas finn jake y marceline tatando de calamarla pero era tarde la casa estaba en llamas todos salieron sin nada finn tubo que dejat su mochila jake su violin y marceline su bajo.

-¿marcy?-dijo finn-¿es..estas bien?

-¡como crees que voy a estar bien tu noviesita lo destruyo todo!-marceline le dijo a finn no podia creer lo que habia echo

-Calma marcy-dijo finn-puedes queadarte con nosotros-

-no tengo de otra-dijo marceline aun se escuchaba muy enojada

Llegaron los 4 ya que la princesa de flama igual se estaba quedando con finn y jake.

-recuerdo cuando vivia aquí marceline

-¿ella vicia aquí que mas me ocultas?-dijo la princesa flama completamente celosa

- no los que pasa es que….-fue interrumpido

-Tambien me vio desnuda-era el momento perfecto para que marceline se vengara

-¡¿que?!-empeso la pelea entre finn y la princesa flama

Bueno se que esta corto pero solo los hago de una hoja bueno una ves mas perdon por lo feo que este


	3. ¿por obligacion o por amistad?

Eh vuelto perdón por el retraso pero aun no entiendo a esta pagina jejeje bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo

¿por amistad o por obligación?

Después de quemaduras gritos insultos y amenas de mordidas de marceline por fin la casa estaba tranquila no se oía ningún ruido hasta que

-tomare un baño jake-dijo finn

-yaa te hace falta-respondió jake

Finn llego al baño y justo al abrir la puerta ve a marceline desnuda (otra ves)

-ahhhh-grito finn

-Por dios finn-le grito marceline cubriéndose con la cortina-es enserio ¿otra ves? ¿acaso jake no te enseño a tocar?

-pues esque yo este yoo-finn tartamudeaba

-sal de aquí!- le grito marceline

Salio del baño sonrojado y volteo a ver a pf con lo que ella le dijo

-otra ves verdad-

Finn se limito solo a asentir con la cabeza

A la hora de la comida PF siempre quemaba algo y comían afuera por eso para la princesa flama marceline era su ejemplo a seguir solo que era muy difícil hacer lo mismo que ella aunque ella lo intentara.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-dijo flama

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo marceline absorbiendo el rojo de una manzana

-eso- dijo flama-yo no puedo yo solo las quemo-

-jaja te ayudare a no quemarlas-le dijo marceline tomando un cuchillo y abriendo una vieja herida que ella tenia en su mano

-¿Qué haces?-dijo flama

-shhh-cayo su boca-solo mira

Dejo caer una gota de su sangre en la manzana y la manzana brillo y luego volvió a la normalidad

-tómala-marceline le daba la manzana-

-noo-flama tenia miedo-solo la voy a quem..-

-jaja lo ves no la quemaste-le djo marceline metiendo la manzana en la boca de flama

-jaja ve a recolectar manzana- le dijo marceline-

Flama fue volando ella quería que le enseñara como absorber el color así que fue a buscar cualquier cosa roja que encontrara

-así que es eso-salio gritando finn

-¿que cosa?-dijo marceline

-tu sangre-le dijo finn-eso es lo que te protege de flama

-a si eso y mi piel soy una vampiro soy inmune a todas esas cosas- dijo embarrando un poco de sangre en la mano y en los labios de finn

-¿por que fue eso?-pregunto finn

-solo ve toma la mano de flama y bésala créeme no te ara daño-le dijo marceline

-no sabes cuanto me gustaría hacerlo-dijo finn-pero no puedo si lo ago podría destruir la tierra y a flama al mismo tiempo-

-si destruyes a flama te destruyo a ti- dijo marceline

-por que tanta preocupación por flama-pregunto finn

-la familia se cuida- dijo marceline dejando muy pensativo a finn

Bueno pues hasta aquí este capitulo esta mas largo asi que pues yo no lo iba a continuar solo lo continuo por que gente me lo pide si no pues no jaja


End file.
